ferdinandmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Maquina
Maquina is a cloned belted Galloway bull in ''Ferdinand''. He is voiced by Tim Nordquist. Development Maquina's "mechanical movements" added humor to the film, but made him a challenging character to animate."His limited mechanical movements lent to a lot of really funny moments in the film. He was a fun, challenging character to build." #AskAnArtist. (November 30, 2017). Twitter. Biography Early Life According to Lupe, Maquina was created in a lab while being referred to as a "Frankenbull" who neither says nor feels nothing but somehow this bull winds up at Casa del Toro in Spain. Meeting Ferdinand At Casa del Toro, Maquina is first seen training with the other bulls at night until he is introduced to the "new bull" named Ferdinand by Lupe, the "calming goat". After Bones manages to recognize Ferdinand, considering he knew both Bones, Guapo, and Valiente when they were calves before he ran away after what happened to his father after he was chosen to fight the matador, and Angus has already met Ferdinand with great displeasure, Maquina, whom Ferdinand is practically scared to death of at first sight, takes an immediate dislike to Ferdinand as well when meeting him for the first time as he grunts in anger. Then, Lupe tells Ferdinand that Maquina was created in a lab while referring to him as a "Frankenbull" who neither says nor feels nothing; a point proven a fact when Maquina doesn't feel the fly perched on his right eye and then, later decapitates by closing his eyelids on it; much to Ferdinand's shock and surprise as he simply states how fun he seems. Then, Maquina is present as all the other bulls including Valiente express their own views and dislikes of Ferdinand. El Primero's Arrival In the morning, after overhearing the ranch hands announcing and preparing everything for the arrival of a famous bullfighter named El Primero, Maquina and the other bulls including Ferdinand are awoken and informed about El Primero's arrival by Lupe. Maquina and the bulls approach to witness his arrival while Lupe explains to a reluctant Ferdinand that El Primero is the greatest bullfighter in all of Spain. Once El Primero arrives at Casa del Toro and when they learn that he has come to select a bull for his final fight, Maquina and the other bulls are excited but dismayed when they see that Lupe thinks this is her chance to train and make a fighter out of Ferdinand as his coach. The Trial for El Primero Maquina and the others are seen getting ready to show off their fighting skills and training for El Primero in the ring with a reluctant Ferdinand joining along. Before the trial, Maquina grunts at Ferdinand after Angus calls Ferdinand "the teacher's pet", to which Bones points out that "nobody likes the teacher's pet" to Ferdinand since Moreno wanted him to be the first bull to come out first. During the trial, Maquina can be seen trying to charge one of Moreno's men, whom he takes for a moving target, only to hit and get his horns stuck on a large wooden board where the guy was hiding as Maquina naively tries in vain to search for his "target" now hanging on the board stuck to his horns on top of his head. Later, when Ferdinand tries to help Guapo up after passing out; thanks to Valiente messing with his head again, this causes Maquina and the rest of the bulls to foul up, therfore, causing an embarrassment to them and unimpressing El Primero, who decides to leave until Moreno asks him to reconsider, which he does for the next two days before his final fight in Madrid. Upset for not getting picked by El Primero, Maquina grunts at Ferdinand in anger while the other bulls reprimand him for making them look bad even though that was hardly his intention and all he was doing was just trying to help Guapo. When Ferdinand reveals he isn't a fighter, everybody is confused including Lupe; though this is barely a surprise and a bit of a shock to Bones and Valiente since they've known about his pacifism since they were calves as pointed out when Valiente still refers to him as the "same, scared, little coward he always was." Physical Appearance Maquina is a stocky bull with a perpetually stoic and unexpressive face, aside from the occasional frown or brow raise. His hair is jet black and trimmed like a bowl cut. The top of his head is evidently quite flat, making him appear like Frankenstein's monster. He has deep set olive eyes and a large lower jaw. In addition, his fur is black but from his torso has a thick strip of white. Much like Valiente, his horns are very wide. Personality A bull with the mind of a super computer: Maquina has a sort of robotic personality. He is often seen wearing a stern, emotionless expression and rarely smiles. He doesn't speak much aside from some grunts and growls. However, Maquina is capable of feeling emotions like joy when he and the other bulls won the dance off against the horses or fear when Ferdinand explained to the other bulls that the matador never loses. Like Ferdinand, Maquina is sometimes shown to be soft on the inside when smiling joyously at the Bunny after reviving him with electroshock therapy and allowing him to perch on top of his head or back the rest of the way. Relationships Bunny Maquina and Bunny have, presumably, a very close relationship as the latter often perches on top of the bull's head or back especially after how he revived the latter with electroshock therapy while escaping Casa del Toro and smiled at him the first time. Abilities Maquina physically doesn’t feel pain, as shown when he grabbed the electro cage wire in his mouth and broke them off the fence while he clearly had hundreds (maybe thousands) of volts flowing through him, and then ate them like noodles. Gallery Trivia *Maquina means "machine" in Spanish, a jab to his stoic and almost mechanical expressions and movements in the film. **There is also the Greek god of the machine Deus Ex Machina. This also makes sense given the fact that Maquina behaves like a machine. *Unlike the other bulls, Maquina is the only bull with an ear notched on the left rather than the right. *Tim Nordquist, who voiced Maquina, also provided additional voices and was also the co-editor of Ferdinand. *Maquina’s ears are the only parts on his body that are not symmetrical. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Bulls Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Adults